The field of the invention is flow measurement systems. In the present invention the flow of liquids, particularly milk, is measured and recorded wherein liquid to be measured is conducted through a volumeter having a pulse generator and the pulses of the volumeter are applied to an electronic counter.
The state of the art may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,230,767 of Heigl et al; 3,258,692 of Jacomini et al; and 3,430,256 of Goodman.
In the prior art systems of this type, the values picked up by the electronic counter are fed to a tape perforator, the punched tapes then, in turn, are evaluated for the purpose of accounting.
These prior art systems have the disadvantage that a separate punched-tape reader is required for the evaluation of the punched tapes and this evaluation proper takes place comparatively slowly. Accordingly, the further processing of data supplied by the volumeter in a data processing machine is a difficulty of the prior art procedures.